


strands of silk

by lareiism



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareiism/pseuds/lareiism
Summary: Riku and Zexion enjoy a morning together.





	strands of silk

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble is inspired by a roleplay with a friend.
> 
> things to note: in our au zexion is asexual, but started a relationship with riku that was originally based on sex alone. feelings and coming out as ace came afterwards. this drabble is set well after that. zexion isn't sex-repulsed and enjoys occasionally partaking in the act with his boyfriend. if you're ace and this squicks you out, i suggest you don't read this. i'm ace myself and this is me writing a character i hc as asexual; it's by no means meant to be an universal portrayal.
> 
> if you're still here, i hope you enjoy (and possibly join me in this rarepair hell)!

The light filtered through the blinds creates stripes on Riku’s hair, which is fanned out across the pillows. Grey, silver, grey, silver. It’s truly beautiful, even when it’s mussed with sleep. Like strands of silk. Zexion tracks the slowly shifting stripes of light and shadow from where he lies next to Riku, propped on one elbow. It’s rare for him to wake up first, so he takes this moment to examine his sleeping boyfriend. He watches the shadows traverse over his face, his neck, and his torso, which has been exposed during the night, all the way to the blanket that’s now pooled around their hips and tangled legs. He shifts in his sleep, and Zexion looks back to his face. Riku looks peaceful and content in his sleep, features relaxed and mouth slightly ajar; there’s a strand of hair stuck to his bottom lip. Zexion smiles, amused yet finding the sight awfully endearing, and brushes the strand out of his face with his thumb.

All too soon Riku cracks one eye open, and grins sleepily at Zexion. He reaches around Zexion’s shoulders and rolls them over so that the smaller man is almost smothered by his heavy, warm body. Zexion scrunches his nose, attempting to look annoyed, but fails miserably. He cannot help the way a content smile takes over his features, not even when Riku’s hair tickles his neck.

“Morning.”

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“Mm, yeah. Since you’re here.” The sentence is punctuated with a kiss against his clavicle as Riku presses his face into the crook of Zexion’s neck. Zexion hums in response, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of Riku’s head; it’s soft, and Zexion is once more reminded of silk. They lie there for a moment, happy to simply be wrapped around each other, in no hurry to be elsewhere. Eventually, however, Zexion becomes increasingly aware of how heavy Riku is on top of him. Rather than be bothered by it, though, he takes comfort in it, allowing himself to be encompassed by the feeling. It had taken him some time to believe Riku would truly be happy with this level of intimacy, but the smile pressed into his skin tells Zexion all he needs to know of his boyfriend’s sincerity. Fondness blooms in his chest, and Zexion shifts and angles his head so that he can press a kiss to the corner of Riku’s mouth.

Riku makes a happy noise in the back of his throat and indulges him—indulges them both—by moving so that they can kiss properly. Mouths and tongues press and move together lazily, occasionally straying to brush against some other part of skin; cheek, jaw, neck. Soon hands begin to wander as well, caressing and kneading wherever they can reach. Zexion slides his palm down Riku’s chest and stomach. In return, Riku rubs circles against his hipbone with his thumb and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth.  
When they press flush together, Zexion can feel Riku’s growing arousal pressed against his thigh; when Riku notices this, he’s quick to pull away. Zexion can’t quite quell his amused huff. When Riku opens his mouth, undoubtedly to apologise, he beats him to it: “You know I do not hate sex, right?”

“I—huh?”

“You know I do not hate sex, do you not?” Zexion repeats, now openly amused.

“Well, yeah, I guess, but—“

“In fact, I quite enjoy it when it is with you.”

Riku draws his eyebrows together, confused. It’s clear this is not the conversation he was expecting. “Yeah? I mean, yeah, I know, but…” Zexion appreciates his considerate, unassuming, wonderful boyfriend. However, he also loves to make him squirm every now and then. Grinning, he rolls his hips, causing his own half-hard cock to brush against Riku’s hip to show him he wasn’t the only one enjoying their antics just now. Riku’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “You mean you wanna—? You know I don’t need you to—”

Zexion presses another kiss, brief but firm, to Riku’s lips. “I know. But yes, I want to. Do you?”

Pulling back, Riku cups Zexion’s cheek with his hand and fixes him with a look. Ever patient, Zexion leans into Riku’s hand and allows him to search his features, hoping he’ll find whatever he’s looking for. After a moment Riku nods, apparently satisfied.

“Yeah. I want to, too.”

Smiling, Zexion tilts his head. They come together once more to continue where they left off, this time with a sense of purpose. Riku grabs his nape, his other hand finding its way to the small of Zexion’s back, and presses their bodies close. Zexion’s own arms wind up around Riku’s shoulders. One of his thighs ends up pressed against Riku’s side as he curls his leg around him to allow their lower bodies to slot together more comfortably. Riku exhales loudly as their groins press together. Zexion tugs him into an open-mouthed kiss, which quickly turns sloppy as he rolls his hips again and their hardening cocks brush against each other with each movement, separated only by their underwear. Zexion keens softly into the kiss when Riku grinds down on him, matching his movements. His boyfriend moves to mouth his jawline, then his neck, pressing breathless words into his skin: _You feel so good. Let me—ah—let me feel you. Zex, you’re so good._

Soon, the soft grinding isn’t good enough for Zexion anymore, and he pushes Riku’s shoulders gently. Immediately, Riku raises to his elbows and looks down at him questioningly. Considerate, unassuming, wonderful. A smile tugs at Zexion’s lips, and he raises up to give Riku a peck.

“I want to feel you.”

A second later, Zexion finds his hips bracketed by Riku’s knees as his boyfriend moves to accommodate his wishes. Blue eyes travel down from his face, flushed with want, to his body. Riku is all smooth skin and defined muscle, and not for the first time Zexion thinks that it all goes to waste with someone like him. He pushes the thought away as quick as it came, focusing instead on the way Riku sneaks his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs, which strain against his cock. Multiple faces of Mickey Mouse grin back at Zexion, and he snickers at his boyfriend’s choice of underwear; Riku just rolls his eyes in response.

He tugs the briefs down and his cock bobs up and down lightly as it's freed. Zexion runs his gaze from the red tip to the batch of light hair at the base. He licks his lips and hears Riku’s breath hitch above him. He props himself up using one elbow and curls his other hand around Riku’s thigh, and tugs. Hesitantly, as if he’s not sure he knows what Zexion wants of him, Riku shuffles closer until he’s right in front of Zexion’s face. Zexion looks up and watches Riku swallow hard.

“You sure?”

“Yes. Is this alright?”

Riku nods his permission, moves his hand to gently cup the back of Zexion’s head, and that’s all Zexion needs to proceed. He starts slow, pressing a teasing kiss to the tip of Riku’s cock before tugging at his thigh once more, guiding him just a bit closer. Zexion leans forward to lick the underside of the cock, moving up the shaft and back to the tip. He tongues the slit once, twice, three times, before closing his lips over the tip, bobbing his head down just enough to take it into his mouth. He pauses when he hears Riku groan, and doesn’t continue until the hand at the back of his head pets him softly. He runs his tongue over the tip, takes half an inch more into his mouth, and _sucks_. Riku groans again, more breathless this time, and the grip on his hair tightens. Had he not his lips wrapped around a cock, Zexion would smirk in satisfaction; instead, he hums, and starts bobbing his head in a slow, steady rhythm.

Slowly Zexion picks up his pace, taking more of Riku’s cock little by little. He knows from experience that he can’t take all of it, but he loves pushing himself to his limits and hearing the sounds his boyfriend is making. When Riku shifts his hips involuntarily, Zexion chokes a little, and he feels his own cock jump in response. Still, he doesn’t protest when Riku pulls away, running his hand through his hair apologetically.

“Sorry.”

Zexion shakes his head. “No need to apologise.” He moves forward to take Riku’s cock back into his mouth once more, but is stopped by a hand grabbing his chin. He looks up, eyebrows raised, as Riku runs his thumb over his lips, which are sensitive and slick with spit.

“No, I want to—together. I want to touch you. Let me?”

How could Zexion ever say no to that? He smiles, and nods, and Riku shuffles backwards until his hands are hovering over Zexion’s groin, still covered by his black briefs. Once he’s received one more nod he starts pulling them back, and Zexion raises his hips so that Riku can remove them completely. Then, Riku takes his own boxes briefs off all the way, and once they’re both completely naked, he crawls back and resumes his position over Zexion. He nips at Zexion’s lips and Zexion lets out a soft moan, still sensitive from having them wrapped around Riku. He wraps his legs around Riku’s lower back and his arms around his neck, and Riku moves one of his arms to support Zexion’s hips whilst holding himself up with the other one.

They rock against each other and when their cocks brush against each other—Riku’s slick and rock hard from the earlier attention, and Zexion’s neglected and craving friction—they both moan, hips stuttering slightly. It takes them a while to find a rhythm that’s comfortable for them both, but once they do, it doesn’t take long for Zexion to be gripping Riku’s shoulders hard and letting out soft, needy noises, while Riku grinds against him and bites into his shoulder to muffle his own sounds of pleasure. They’ve gone farther, done this rougher, before, but this mixture of urgent and unhurried is so _sweet_ it coaxes a choked off sob out of Zexion, and he wraps his legs even tighter around Riku.

When Riku starts mouthing at what Zexion knows will be an angry bruise later, his breaths short and ragged, Zexion knows he’s close. He is, too; his orgasm has been building steadily, and his stomach is smeared with precum. He lets one of Riku’s shoulders go and snakes a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around both of their cocks. Pressed together, they slide in and out of his fist, wet and hot. Riku lets out a curse, _fuck Zex it’s so good_ , and thrusts hard into his hand until he comes. The feeling of Riku’s cock pulsing against his own is what drives Zexion to his orgasm, and despite being prepared, it hits him hard. He cries out, grasping at Riku as he comes, the feeling of it unexpectedly intense. Riku holds him through it even as he rides out his own climax, pressing kisses against the side of Zexion’s face.

Finally, Riku collapses, careful not to drop on top of Zexion. He pulls the smaller man to his chest as they catch their breaths. He kisses the top of his head and smiles against his hair when the gesture is reciprocated and lips press against his skin.

“You okay?”

“Yes.”

“Fifteen minutes and then shower?”

A groan.

Riku laughs, still slightly out of breath. “Fine. Twenty minutes and then we shower. You get fussy whenever we make a mess.”

Zexion merely huffs in response, and angles his head so that he’s looking at Riku’s face. He looks as content as he had looked earlier when he’d still been asleep, only now his eyes are open, filled with tenderness as he looks down at Zexion. Zexion reaches out to brush some hair out of his face, letting his fingers linger in the silver locks. After a while, Riku raises his eyebrow, amused. “What, is there something in my hair?”

Zexion presses the lock of hair to his lips, smiling.


End file.
